


A Staff's Intuition

by hannah_is_tiredd



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Magic, Shoo shoo, completely incest free, get off my lawn lightfootcest shippers, it's not super graphic tho, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannah_is_tiredd/pseuds/hannah_is_tiredd
Summary: Ian has worked on becoming a new elf after his grand quest with his brother...and through spending time with his newfound friend group, it has led to him developing feelings for Sadalia. Though, on the night of their first date, someone or something starts attacking and targeting Ian, and he can't pinpoint where or who the attack was coming from. His staff starts shaking, and according to Barley it will lead them to where they need to be. Sadalia will join the two brothers on the quest to find out the truth.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot & Ian Lightfoot, Ian Lightfoot/Sadalia Brushthorn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I've revitalized this fic and redoing the first chapter!!! I think this is a much better plot and there can be much more exposition this way.
> 
> (this takes place after the events of the film and includes continuity from the book "the search for the phoenix gem"!! as i'm writing this (4-8-20), the ebook is free, so i recommend you check it out. i think it's essential for fanfic writers as it answers a lot of questions and gives official names to background characters!!)
> 
> Onward (2020) belongs to Disney/Pixar and Dan Scanlon

• ———— •

Once he looked back at the rubble and crowds after receiving a good long hug from his older brother, he knew that they would both be in for a long night.

They carried out a grand quest to bring back their father for a day, and it ended with a final battle with the cursed dragon made up of remnants from the high school. And with Ian's casting of the final spell and Barley's tampering with the fountain to find the gem that triggered such a curse, there would come consequences. Reporters rushing to get questions from their family, feeling unsafe at home, and of course, the scathing punishments that come with running off from their mother with no way of communication.

The next two weeks were rough for the Lightfoots, especially Ian. Temporary schools, groundings, and the paparazzi and unwanted attention from students in awe with the wizard that single handedly brought magic back to the town of New Mushroomton. He helped repair the school with the help of a spell crafted by Barley's fellowship, and gave a presentation on how magic can help everyone, but from there on out he wouldn't be treated like he was normal again. He was tired of being asked the same questions over and over, performing the same tricks, and overall being the center of attention...a lifestyle he was never all about before this. He was wanting to be treated normal again, but at the same time, still have his powers. Ian was proud of his powers. Although he was nervous starting out, he knew he had magic-obsessed Barley there to help him. But the consequences only weighed him down further.

One of the things keeping Ian happy was Sadalia Bushthorn, a reporter for the school newspaper and the same girl he had attempted to invite to his birthday party, along with her friends, but failed. As Sadalia was rushing to get interviews for her huge story about Ian's battle with the dragon, she'd finally gotten a chance to talk with him. As he explained everything to her, she saw something in Ian that she never thought she'd see. At one point he was just the one quiet awkward kid in his science class, and then there he was, bravely fighting off a dragon using his magic gift and then sitting next to her, although sleep deprived, confidently walking her through his grand adventure. And it clicked in her mind: she loved him. She wanted to be friends with him, and possibly get closer.

She invited Ian into her friend group, and he finally had a full support network. While he already had one friend he talked to, he felt that he needed more. So he started to ever so slightly peek out of his shell.

And as the days went by, Ian also started to develop feelings for Sadalia, but was terrified to ask her out as she may not have those same feelings. But not to his knowledge, she does. And one day, one of them will break the silence.

But Ian has something else on the horizon to look forward to, something he doesn't know about yet. And it will affect the preservation of magic in the realm as they know it.


	2. popping the question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION!! if you read this story before i revamped it, please check out the first chapter before reading this or you'll be confused!!
> 
> onward belongs to disney/pixar and dan scanlon <3

•---•

"Alright, Ian...you can do this."

The young elf stares at himself in the mirror inside the empty boys' bathroom at school, and splashes water on his face in order to get his anxious self together, to prepare for what he's about to try to do.

He's going to ask Sadalia out.

They've been good friends for about 6 months now, and Ian felt that now is a good time to pop the big question.

Ian managed to mostly get over his social anxiety after the quest with Barley. He's mastered many different spells. But the thing he hasn't mastered is asking a girl on a date. In fact, this is the first time he's really done this. This wasn't like asking Evora from first grade to sit next to him at lunch and share cookies, with their peers' oohs and giggles in the background. This is the real deal, a real date, to a real place, with real food, and no gawking kids to ignore.

He's not going to pop the question right away. He's maybe gonna ask a few questions about how her day went, _oh yeah, I had a fine day too, yeah that was a pretty rough test, yeah that school lunch was pretty revolting today_. Then he'll ask her. And he'll hope to Faldar she'll say yes.

Attempting to set aside any fear of rejection, the young wizard keeps his chest up and finally steps out of the bathroom.

It was the end of the school day, and when Sadalia would usually be with the rest of the friend group, the others had things to do. Parthenope has writing club, Gurge has football practice, Althea has a thespian meeting. Sadalia usually heads to her journalism class to take care of and gather a few things for the weekend, and then heads out. So he shouldn't be too late.

He then spots his friend Kagar down the hall. "Hey, Ian!" "Oh, hi Kagar." "Hey, what's with the nerves man?" The satyr asks. "You're coming out of the bathroom all sweaty again." Ian sighs and breaks the news as the two start walking out of the hall towards the main entrance. "Well, you see, uh...you know Sadalia, right?" "Yeah?" "And, well, you know I'm, - _ahem-_ into her, right?" "Yes?" "Well...I'm about to ask her out."

Kagar looks at the elf in shock. " _What?_ I mean, woah, wow, that's pretty awesome! I mean, you haven't been friends with each other for too long, so-" "It's been 6 months, Kag, I'm pretty sure enough time has passed." "Well, yeah, but don't you think it's still a bit too early? You see, one time I asked this girl out. Only knew her for like, 4 months. We were gonna go to the Manticore's Tavern. I showed up, and guess what? She never came. And the next day at school when I asked her about it, she told me she had to babysit. But I'm pretty sure she was _not_ into me."

The satyr looks at the ground, but then looks back at Ian in realization. "But you...you're a _wizard_. You're the wizard that saved our city. That's like, 100 extra attractive points. So there's a good chance she'll say yes." "Well, of _course_ I had a bunch of girls wanting to get in my pants after that battle, the whole school was only thinking about me. It was driving me _nuts_. But Sadalia...she's the only one I have true feelings for. I _know_ she isn't just friends with me because I'm a wizard." Ian says, confidently walking out of the school.

He then spots the purple elf walking in the courtyard to her scooter. "Oh crap, there she is..."

"Well, good luck Ian. See you Monday," Kagar says to Ian, getting ready to walk away. "See you too."

The 16-year-old takes a deep breath, and then calls out her name.

"Sadalia!"

She turns around and sees Ian walking towards her. "Oh, hey Ian!" "So, how was your Friday?" "Eh, like any other school day. Apart from our chemistry teacher completely losing it," she replies. Both elves laugh and remember how it happened, when he found one student wearing open-toed shoes and another one with her hair not tied up during a lab procedure.

"And how was yours?" Sadalia asks. "Well, pretty much the same." _Nothing else he can think of to ask. Now is the time._

"Hey, uh, I was meaning to ask you something." "What is it?"

Suddenly, Ian's confidence started to drain. He's practiced this many times in his head, the casual _hey, are you up for a movie tomorrow night? Just the two of us?_ But it seemed to all go away.

Sadalia then snapped him back into reality. "You're doing that thing again." "Uh- wait, what thing? I didn't know I was- uh-" "That thing you do when you're nervous. Your hands tucked between your armpits." Ian fixes this after realizing, and then gulps. "It's okay, Ian, you can tell me anything."

The young mage clears his throat and starts. "Um, so there's this new movie out, and I'm wondering if...uh, you'd wanna come with me to see it this weekend..?" _Gods, that was terrible_.

"Soo, are you asking me out on a date?" Sadalia asks, looking intrigued. "No- ah, yes, YES! Yes, I-I am-" " _Of course!_ " Sadalia embraces Ian in a hug, instantly calming him. "Wait, so...you, _like_ me and all that stuff?" "Yes, I do. I was just too shy to say something, until you did. You're the cutest guy I've seen."

Ian smiles, and Sadalia smiles back. "So, tomorrow night at 6 would be good for you?" he asks. "Yup!" "Well, it's a date! See you then," Ian waves to her as he walks away. "See you too! I can't wait!"

Ian then watches the elf drive away on her scooter.

 _She likes me back_.

It's all that was needed to make this Ian's best Friday in a long time.

Suddenly, driving in from the other side was his older brother Barley in his van Guinevere II, coming to pick him up. Ian already had his license, but his car was getting fixed, and he now hopes it'll be ready in time for his first date tomorrow.

The older elf sticks his head out of the window. "Didst I seeth mine own brother Iandore, talking to a fair maiden?" "Ah- no, how did you- oh-" Ian heads over to the door on the passenger's side and hops in, and Barley pulls out of the school and back into traffic.

"How did you see from that far?" Ian asks. "Us Quests of Yore masters have a knack for good eyesight," Barley replies. "So, what's her name?" "It's Sadalia, Barley, you've seen her before." "So when's the first date?" "We're not- well, I mean... _yeah, it's tomorrow night._ "

Ian was hesitant to tell his family right away, not having yet prepared for the bombardment of hugs and variations of _oh my baby boy has grown_ he was going to eventually get.

"Woah, tomorrow? We have to make sure your car is good to go by then. And then we have to go and get you the snazziest outfit, and teach you in the ways of proper dating etiquette." "Well, first of all, it's nothing fancy, just a movie and maybe a quick dinner afterwards. And no offense Barley, but have you really dated anyone other than Guinevere?" The older elf burst into laughter. "Of course! I used to date this guy I roleplayed with. He moved away, but I managed to learn lots of things about dating." "Wait, you were in a relationship?" "There's lots of things you don't know about me, young Iandore."

Barley pulls the van into the driveway of their home. As the two brothers step out of the van, Ian tells Barley "So when we get inside, please don't tell Mom and Colt right away-"

But Ian was already too late when Barley slammed open the door and announced " _Mine own brother hath found a fair maiden to wend on a date with!_ "

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the extra long wait!! i had to finish some school things up but now that i'm done, i can write this! i had a blast writing this so it should be that way for the rest of the book! also something funny: i had to use a lingojam translator thingy for barley's medieval speak lmao. soo yeah ch 1 is done woo-oo

**Author's Note:**

> Not the longest chapter in the world, but hey it's a start. I'm not that used to writing non-YouTuber fanfic as that was all I wrote for 3 years and then retired for a bit haha. But I adored Onward so much, that it became my new favorite Pixar movie, and here I am writing fic. It's soooo good!!! Please stream!!!!


End file.
